A Day in the life of Mario
"A Day in the life of Mario" is the 6th episode of the second season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 21st episode overall. Description Mario wakes up on a sunny Thursday afternoon in June. Overview Mario wakes up, goes through a morning routine, and meets up with Link; only to find that he and Luigi accidentally switched their outfits. Then, the trio train for battling Nox Decious by playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Luigi loses and leaves upset. Eventually, Link beats Mario, who later takes it out on Luigi. Synopsis waking up in shock that it is noon]] Mario is sleeping peacefully in his room when he gets waken up by his alarm clock, playing "You Spin Me Round," at 12:00. Then, he puts on his overalls, boots, and gloves. He takes a shower and brushes his teeth. Finally, before heading out the door, he grabs some toast out of the toaster. wearing each other's respective outfits]] Outside his house, Mario receives an odd look from Link. Mario asks why Link is looking at him like that, and then realizes he is wearing Luigi's "sweaty green clothes". At that moment, Luigi (wearing Mario's clothes) comes out of the house and yells at Mario for stealing his "awesome green clothes" and leaving him his "dorky red Santa Claus costume". The two argue after Mario says he looks like a life-size Kermit the Frog until Link breaks them up. Link convinces them that red is cool and green is manly and the brothers agree to a truce. Link tells Mario and Luigi they must get ready to battle Nox Decious and their training will be more intense than anything they have ever done before. He offers them the chance to back out before it is too late, but they bravely decline. He responds with, "Very well. Let the games begin." Back in the house, the trio are sitting on Mario's couch pressing buttons intensely with GameCube controllers. They growl in pain and Luigi falls to the floor. When Link can tell Mario and Luigi have had enough, he tells them to stop. Link tells the them they are now ready to play the game. When Mario asks why they pressed buttons for no reason, Link tells them he hates players with slow fingers. When Luigi asks why Link told them to put bananas down their pants, Link says he has no idea why they did that. The main screen of Super Smash Brothers Brawl turns on and they pick their respected characters. Link informs them that they will play with 5 lives, 3 players, and no items. Link calls it "German style on Final Destination." If they can beat him, they might be able to beat Nox Decious. They begin their match and they immediately go crazy, thrashing the buttons. 5 minutes later, they are still continuing to push the buttons crazily, with their hats scattered and outfits falling apart. (in slow motion) in an attempt to mess up his game]] Link charges up and KO's Luigi, which makes him freak out. Luigi gets off the couch, slaps the bottom of his boot, and storms off. Mario looks horrified, and Link asks him what Luigi's action meant. Mario tells him what Luigi basically told him to do; while a majority of his description is censored, it involves a Koopa and is to be done on Tuesday. Now, Link is in shock, but Mario suggests they get back to the game. In slow-mo, Mario and Link physically harass each other and try to make the other one mess up. Eventually, Link KO's Mario and then stands up in cheers. Shocked and mortified, Mario lies on the couch. Then Luigi walks over to Mario and tells him about the lesson he learned today how winning isn't everything. Mario responds by knocking him over and yelling, "Why don't you shut the hell up, Luigi!?". He storms away and Luigi gets up and screams, "Son of a... !"; once again, his insult is censored. EPISODE XXI: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario * Chris Muller as Luigi * Kent Melville as Link Locations * Mario's House Production Notes Series Continuity * This is the first episode where the characters are seen playing Brawl. In "Special Delivery from a Guy dressed in Brown," it is only mentioned that Mario and Luigi have played the game. character Revelations Coming soon! Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Goofs * During the very first shot, a lens cap is briefly visible on the bottom left. * Before the first censored screen, something can be seen going up the stairs behind Mario and Link. * Strangely, Mario has a shower after he has gotten dressed. * When Mario and his best friends are button mashing in the beginning, Link is seen using a Wavebird. However, when they actually play Brawl, he uses a wired controller. * As Link is charging for the final blow to Luigi, Mario and Luigi just stand there. However, when the camera cuts back to the players, they are crazily mashing buttons. External links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 21 Category:Season Two